dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. ---- I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. Re:Shtuff Yeah I miss conversing with you! It feels really different without you keeping chat alive tbh, but hey it's ok XD Darp is hella fun, and this is where you have most of your plans and stuff anyways. Yes I'm a radish XD Don't worry tho sheep, if ur n onion u sure donut make me cry. As for the family....er....well...lets just say every newb that comes on chat is subjected to either being adopted by sparkz or..well basically sparkz. I've given up at this point, so I'm only keeping track of my multiple parents lmao. As for Billie, I will come back to darp, but most of my plans and ideas are on chb so it might be a while. I deleted her because I wanted to start fresh u kno. Besides, I forgot how to rp her (if I even knew how in the first place lol.) No, mom hasnt grounded me, BUT I WAS SO CLOSE OMG. I had like, 9 zeros in my physics class, and I might potentially get kicked out of my school. But somehow I'm not grounded o.o I am thankful Lmao of course you can use India. I was actually planning on taking her off the reserved model list thingy, but was kind of lazy so didnt get around to it. I'll do it now tho. *let thy conscience be cleared* As for chars, I'd love to help however I can, but we both know, when ur in the charrie making zone, there is no turning back. You just have to..keep making them? XD and then deleting the old ones I guess. Or adoption. Or just like write the histories and not submit the charrie for three months, and if you still like the idea by then, submit it. If not, erase it or incorporate it in another charrie I am basically everything I originally was in the family tree, but, you know, the male version of it XD Anyways, best o luck with your character influx! Proceed wit caution 20:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Nora's B-day August first! :D 21:16, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Sooo Did you find the message? Then you can friend me instead. xD try to check your hideout for any new stuff. x3 RE: Sadly, I haven't but I really badly want to! We can know talk about The Lunar Chronicles together as well XD. Should I post first at those locations? *pokes* Chat? :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 11:26, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Forgot to ask... Why do you need Nora's birthday? XD (I took like six zodiac quizzes to help me decide! DX) 14:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh...so when's Kate's birthday? :P ~Jayjay16:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think we could just do whatever without a plan? Nelle is kind of just a loose cannon right now with her siblings, so yeah. RE: It's totally fine! I shall get to posting in those locations! *pokes* If you're not too busy... Hazelle/Valentin RP? (idk I thought it would be fun bc hazelle's in a really good mood that they're finally going home) LittleRedCrazyHood 01:34, September 26, 2015 (UTC) : OMG SORRY FOR THE KINDA LATE REPLY I WAS MAKING KUWENTO HENERAL LUNA TO MY SISTER xD I POSTED ON THE Chamber_of_Reception LOVE YOU <3 LittleRedCrazyHood 02:03, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Realizations at like 7 in the morning Hai again YO SHEEP HI also mel says hi She says she is sad her little helper is going down, and that nata is a helper now, and that she is making me one, and that she is sort of back (run on sentences ftw no periods needed a personal decision to not use periods pchoo) and she also says that she told me to tell you HIII LIKE MANY HI'S SUPER GAZILLION HI'S SHE REALLY JUST WANTED ME TO GET UR ATTENTION AND SAY HI. SO HI. A FEW MORE HI'S HERE IN OTHER LANGUAGES AND TEXT AND MAYBE EVEN A WAVE - hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi- sorry for the spam but hi ^u^ This news is brought to you by mel 13:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Rhoyce..? I think you're going to sleep, but since Joan/Jesse has to stop because the school shut down, maybe we could roleplay Rhoyce when you get back on? And Zeph/Nelle? Characters So, did you age Kate up? Because it says that on her bubble, but on your profile, she isn't. If she isn't, then she's in Nobis still, same with Elodie (questionable spelling). Things Lets just do Rhoyce for now, because I'm not in the mood for a negative roleplay. If you could pick a place and post, that would be great. (Also, how does Nobis this look? I know Kai and Nym barely made impressions on other characters other than each other, but Bluue didn't know that it was a thing and I saw Oli trying to, unlike some other users. If I cut people that you think should be in it, let me know and I'll rethink it.) Things. Again? Not really? Just, reminder, it can't be at Hogwarts. I also get the whole Mathia thing, but I didn't see her roleplayed very much after the first few weeks of the school year, so... YAY!!! That great! Well not the whole grounded part... You know what I mean. This probably going to be sounding really emabarassing and all but what does OTP mean? Oh! Then: I HAVE NO IDEA! They are all cute together! You? *fangirls with you* I know right? What totally killed me (in a good way) was the kiss between Cress and Thorne during the battle cause Thorne thought they were going to die XD Anyways, Wanna do a rp? I have two new chars that I'm itching to rp. Eloise and John IKR??? I nearly died at that scene. You should read Fairest (it's Levana's story). Joan/John and Eloise/Valentin OR Eloise/Rheine sounds good to me. Sounds good. Who should post first? Rhoyce So, do you want to continue over here? (If you didn't read it and figure out that he's living apart from the house, I decided that he lives in a little house on the beach by himself now since he got sick of all of the modern-ness of the main house.) Mel says 9:12:31 PM meloney: Tell omnia i found a new better manga 9:12:44 PM meloney: BETTER THAN THE AWANG ONE!!! yup XD 20:49, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Don't Ask Me Ask yourself, she's your character. :P Fine >.< Edmund is going for a Bats position, if you want to out her there. Take a Deep Breath First off... thanks for alerting me to that. I think that rule actually helps me take care of another issue. Second.... Kat's been inactive for quite some time. In general, yeah, stealing someone's code isn't cool. But since Kat's been inactive for so long... well that makes things a little more complicated. I guess I'd shoot ChocoKat an owl, and let her know what you've changed. But I wouldn't expect a response. :P So in this case, I think you're fine. But thanks for letting me know! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Roleplays and Things I was wondering if you would like to roleplay Rosa/Elodie or any of our Nobis kids really? We would still continue the Nelle/Zeph RP, but yeah. Boom. Shrieking Shack. Heyyy Can we roleplay Rheine and Edmund? :o Or Rhoyce and Edmund, if that helps (which it probably doesn't, honestly)? We don't have to right now though, because eh. :I'm all for that. Do you want to post first..? : We've gotta talk ASAP. >.< omg Alyssa and I are making twins that are cousins of the Schmidt's. Good luck, Rheine. Good luck. :They're only a year below them too, in Sadie's year. :p : ::I think we still have to clear it with a crat, but I think it's okay. So, once you do that, I'm all for it. Unless you want me to? :: :::I forgot to... >< Remind me tomorrow in case I forget? ::: ::::Thank you! :D <3 Also, HC that Ilsa (the cousin) has a bunch of NOTPs that are literally just all of her cousins' ships and her literal NOTP just so happens to be Rhoyce because she's kind of scared of Rheine. :::: :::::I don't know, I just know that Ilsa thinks she is. HC Ilsa and Rheine met before they had any idea they were connected and then Ilsa went and told one of her cousins about her in grand detail, only to be told that Boyce is dating her. Cue her freaking out a bit. Also, before I forget, Sabina is completely not helping out with Keeva's daughter at all, right? ::::: ::::::Well, I'm only asking because Keeva has no one, for the most part, other than her family who she doesn't want to be bothering with such things. She doesn't really need the help though, at least so she thinks, it's just that it's nice to know someone has her back? Margo might, after a while? I'm not sure. Whatever. But, yeah. :::::: :::::::I know right? I love it. XD Also, Effie and I said Aerich would be the godfather just because why not. :P I'm partially regretting it, but I'm not taking it back. Oh, Rhoyce RP or nah? (HC: When Rhoyce watches movies, they always fall asleep because Boyce is rather stubborn on watching the same movie that everyone has seen before every damn time, but then they wake up oddly close to each other and it freaks them out a bit, or rather Boyce because he's the only one who ever wakes up, apparently. Once, Blake went to get them for breakfast, caught them sleeping even relatively close to each other, and teased them about it, even thought it's not that big of a deal to anyone other than Boyce, and possibly Rheine.) ::::::: ::::::::I imagined that actually, because I was that kind of kid (because my family like as a whole really likes dying their hair). :P And maybe here or here? :::::::: :::::::::Posted, but I'm on the verge of passing out, so I might vanish. Hopefully you will be on when I wake up... ::::::::: NOKIAAAAAAAAA